Kabuto Yakushi
Allgemeines Kabuto Yakushi (Kabuto = Helm, Yakushi = Kurzform für buddhistischen Heilgott) ist der einzige Assistent von Orochimaru, dem dieser vertrauen kann. Kabuto hat zwar den offiziellen Rang eines Genin, ist aber in Wirklichkeit mindestens so stark wie ein Jonin, da er selbst Elite-Shinobi wie Kakashi Hatake und Tsunade in Bedrängnis bringen kann. Ursprünglich kommt Kabuto aus Konohagakure, wurde aber zum Nukenin als er sich Orochimaru und somit Otogakure angeschlossen hat. Nach Ende des vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieges kehrt Kabuto, der sich zum Guten rückbesinnt hat und sich nun seiner wahren Identität bewusst ist, nach Konohagakure zurück, um mit seinem "Bruder", das Erbe ihrer verstorbenen "Mutter" weiterzuführen. Charakter Seine Loyalität ist der Grundstein seines Charakters, dennoch wusste selbst Orochimaru lange nicht genau, ob diese Treue ihm gegenüber nur geschauspielert sei. Er kann sehr freundlich sein, ist aber hinterhältig, skrupellos und niederträchtig wie kein anderer. Kabuto weiß außerdem ganz genau, was man sagen muss, um bestimmte Reaktionen von Personen hervorzurufen. Er kann die Schwächen seiner Feinde analysieren und diese gegen sie verwenden, um so seine Vorteile daraus zu ziehen. Seine Intelligenz muss sehr hoch sein, da er viele seiner Schachzüge im Voraus plant, dennoch neigt auch Kabuto dazu, manche seiner Gegner zu unterschätzen, was ihm schonmal eine Niederlage einbringt, bei der er dann aber noch rechtzeitig den Rückzug antreten kann. In Naruto Gaiden scheint sich sein Charakter zum Guten gebessert zu haben. So ist sein Gesichtsausdruck nun wesentlich freundlicher geworden - kein hinterlistiges Grinsen, sondern ein ehrliches Lächeln. Auch ist er nun bereit, sich um andere zu kümmern und ist nicht mehr nur auf sich selbst bedacht. Er zeigt Mitgefühl für die Waisenkinder, welche das selbe Schicksal erlitten, wie er einst. Vergangenheit left|thumb|Kabuto bekommt seine Brille geschenkt Einige Jahre vor Serienbeginn hat eine Schlacht stattgefunden. In den Nachwirkungen wurde ein Kind vom Feind von Kindern des Waisenhauses gefunden und in diesem aufgenommen. Dieser Junge war Kabuto. Er konnte sich weder an seinen Namen noch an seine Eltern erinnern - und so wurde das Waisenhaus zu seiner Familie und ein Helm (Kabuto) zu seinem Namen. Da Kabutos Sehkraft schlecht war, bekam er von Nonou Yakushi deren Brille geschenkt, welche fortan zu seinem wertvollsten Besitz gehörte. Als jedoch Danzou und zwei seiner Untergebenen das Waisenhaus, welches Geldnot hat, erpresst, schließt sich Kabuto den ANBU-Ne an, damit Konoha auch weiterhin Geld zahlt. Kabuto reift fortan zu einem der besten Spione des Dorfes und schleust sich in jedes andere Dorf ein, um an Informationen zu gelangen. Als er eines Tages in Iwagakure während einer Mission angegriffen wird, verletzt er seinen Angreifer schwer - nur um festzustellen, dass es sich dabei um seine "Mutter" handelt, die Frau, welche ihn im Waisenhaus aufnahm. Als er versucht, sie zu retten, erkennt diese ihn nicht wieder, da die Anbu-Ne sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatte. Kabuto lässt Nonou sterben und fragt sich, wer er eigentlich ist. Orochimaru nimmt ihn daraufhin bei sich auf und verspricht ihm, ihn vor Danzou zu beschützen, solange er sein loyaler Untergebener ist. Kabuto war auch bei Akatsuki als Spion und Untergebener von Sasori tätig. Allerdings nicht freiwillig, denn er wurde durch eine Verstandskontrolle dazu gezwungen. Orochimaru entfernte diese Kontrolle, weshalb Kabuto Sasori und Akatsuki verriet. Handlung Die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung thumb|left|200px|thumb|Kabuto und sein Team left|150px|thumb|Kabuto hilft Team 7 Beim ersten Auftreten in der Serie tut er so, als wäre er auf Narutos Seite, klärte sogar die Konoha-Genin über die Stärken einzelner Teilnehmer während der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung mit Hilfe seiner Ninja-Informationskarten auf. Dort wird er auch von dem Team um Dosu Kinuta attackiert, da er sich abfällig über Otogakure äußert. Dies sagt er allerdings nur, damit er in seiner Rolle als Spion weiter unauffällig bleiben kann. Er offenbart sich etwas später Naruto gegenüber als ein Mitglied von Orochimaru und dessen "Rechte Hand". Kabuto nahm schon siebenmal am Chunin-Examen teil, um Konohagakure auszukundschaften und Informationen über die Teilnehmer einzuholen. Jedes Mal hatte er in der Finalrunde aufgegeben, um erneut teilnehmen zu können. Dieses Mal ist er in einer Genin-Gruppe mit Yoroi Akadou und Misumi Tsurugi, welche auch wie er selbst Spione von Orochimaru sind. Im Wald des Todes, wo der zweite Teil der Prüfung stattfindet, trifft er erneut auf Team 7 und begleitet sie zum Chunin-Turm, wo das Ende dieses Tests sein soll. Bevor sie diesen erreichen, werden sie noch in einen Kampf verwickelt, den sie aber siegreich beenden können. Nachdem der Wald des Todes bezwungen ist, finden Ausscheidungskämpfe statt, da zuviele Genin die zweite Prüfung überstanden haben, dabei gibt Kabuto auf und kümmert sich um den eigentlichen Plan. Dieser sieht vor, Konoha mit Hilfe von Oto- und Suna-Nins anzugreifen. Als die Finalrunden stattfinden, versetzt Kabuto, der sich als ANBU-Einheit verkleidet hat, die Zuschauer durch ein Gen-Jutsu in den Schlaf. Kurz darauf wird Konoha angegriffen, dabei wird auch der Sandaime Hokage in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Orochimaru verwickelt, bei dieser er sein Leben lässt. Die Suche nach Tsunade left|thumb|Der Grund für die Suche nach Tsunade left|thumb|Ein Angebot zum Nachdenken Nachdem der Angriff auf Konoha gescheitert ist und Orochimaru aufgrund des Jutsus des dritten Hokage seine Arme nicht mehr benutzen kann, machen sich Kabuto und sein Meister auf den Weg, Tsunade, eine der drei legendären Sannin, zu finden. Diese soll dafür sorgen, dass Orochimaru wieder geheilt wird, da sie ein enormes Wissen und unglaubliche Fähigkeiten im Bereich der Heilkunst besitzt. Als die beiden auf Tsunade und ihre Begleiterin Shizune treffen, unterbreiten sie ihr ein Angebot. Welches beinhaltet, dass Tsunade, dafür, dass sie Orochimaru heilt, ihren kleinen Bruder und ihren Geliebten mit Hilfe des Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei wiedersehen dürfe und sie dann an ihrer Seite bleiben würden. Als nach ein paar Tagen die Bedenkzeit abgelaufen ist, kam es, da Naruto und Jiraiya auf der Suche nach Tsunade waren, da diese das Amt des neuen Hokage antreten solle, zu dem Kampf der Sannin. Jiraiya hatte nämlich Wind von dem Angebot Orochimarus bekommen. Bevor aber der eigentliche Kampf zwischen den dreien stattfinden sollte, trat Kabuto noch gegen Tsunade an, wo sich zeigte, dass er, durch sein Wissen über die Anatomie des Menschen, selbst mit ihr mithalten konnte. Außerdem erkannte er auch hier wieder die Schwäche Tsunades, nämlich dass sie aufgrund ihrer Vergangenheit eine Phobie gegen Blut besitzt und nutzte diese auch wieder ohne zu zögern aus. Nach dem Ende des Kampfes zwischen den Sannin ziehen sich Orochimaru und Kabuto zurück und Tsunade wird Hokage in Konoha. Entführung Sasukes left|thumb|Kabuto versucht Kimimaro zu heilen thumb|right|Orochimarus Ausweichkörper Damit Orochimaru seine Arme und somit wieder Fingerzeichen ausführen kann, schickt er die Sound-Four los, diese sollen Sasuke zu ihm führen. Diesen benötigt er als seinen neuen Körper. Da das Vorhaben zu scheitern droht, da Konoha ein Rettungs-Team entsandt hat, um Sasuke wieder zurück zu bringen, wird Kimimaro, ein Untergebener Orochimarus, ausgesandt. Dieser ist jedoch durch eine Krankheit sehr geschwächt. Er selbst war lange Zeit das Wunschobjekt seines Meisters und tut deshalb alles für diesen, um ihm Sasuke zu bringen. Kabuto war, kurz bevor Kimimaro Otogakure verlassen hat, um seinen Auftrag zu erfüllen, dafür zuständig, ihn solange wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten, hierbei bediente er sich vieler medizinischer Geräte und Apparaturen. Es gelang Kabuto nicht, trotz seines enormen Wissens, Kimimaro zu heilen, dennoch konnte er dafür sorgen, dass dieser seinen letzten Kampf fast siegreich beenden konnte. Auch sorgte Kabuto dafür, dass Orochimaru einen Ausweichkörper bekommt, da Sasuke nicht rechtzeitig im Versteck auftaucht. Das Treffen mit Sasori left|thumb|Das Aufeinandertreffen auf der Brücke Als Team Kakashi sich mit dem Spion Sasoris, der Informationen über Orochimaru hatte, an der Tenchi-Brücke treffen wollte, stellten sie fest, dass es sich um Kabuto handelte. Dieser tat so, als wäre er noch Sasoris Untergebener. Er wollte ihn aber eigentlich erledigen, doch dieser war bereits tot. Es kam zu einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung zwischen ihm und Naruto, die damit endete, dass Naruto sich in die vierschwänzige Form verwandelte und ein Kampf mit Orochimaru stattfand. Nach dem Kampf flieht Kabuto mit Orochimaru und dem anscheinend übergelaufenen Sai. Als Team Kakashi dann in Orochimarus Versteck auftauchte, versuchte Kabuto, diese zu erledigen, doch wurde er am Ende gefangen genommen, konnte aber später mit Sasuke und Orochimaru erneut fliehen. Orochimarus Gene thumb|right|Kabuto verschmolzen mit Orochimaru Als Naruto, Yamato und Hinata auf der Suche nach Sasuke sind, treffen sie Kabuto an einem Waldrand. Kabuto hat sich nach Orochimarus Ableben ein paar von dessen Genen in seinen Körper implantiert. Er sagt zu Naruto, er wolle ein neues Ich finden und viel stärker als Orochimaru werden. Allerdings haben die Zellen bereits ein Drittel seines Körpers (linker Arm und linke Gesichtshälfte) übernommen, wie er selbst sagt, was auch von Hinatas Byakugan bestätigt wird. Er gibt Naruto außerdem ein Buch über Akatsuki und er sagt, dass er Sasuke als sein erstes Ziel umbringen will, da er Orochimaru umgebracht hatte und dass er Naruto als zweites Ziel umbringen wird. Er will dies aber nur dann machen, wenn er die Kontrolle über die Gene übernommen hat. Vierter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|left|Kabuto benutzt Edo Tensei thumb|right|Kabutos Druckmittel Während Narutos Training am Myoubokuzan und Pains Angriff auf Konoha waren Anko Mitarashi, Sai und Yamato auf der Suche nach Kabuto. Auch Danzou schickte einige seiner ANBU-Ne, damit diese Kabuto noch vor Anko ausfindig machen, da dieser Informationen über Verbindungen zwischen ihm und Orochimaru hat. Ankos Gruppe, die Kabuto verfolgt, findet die Leichen einiger Shinobi aus Takigakure, die von Kabuto getötet wurden. Anko meint, Kabuto würde immer mehr wie Orochimaru werden. Derweil trifft sich Kabuto mit Tobi und wendet Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei an. Vor Tobi lässt er Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori und Itachi Uchiha erscheinen. Kabuto sagt, dass er dieses Jutsu benutzt hat, nur um Tobi seine Stärke zu präsentieren, um sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Nachdem Tobi fragt, was passiert, wenn er nein sagen würde, beschwört er noch einen weiteren Körper, auf den Tobi überrascht reagiert und schließlich einwilligt. Es war der wiederbelebte Madara Uchiha, welcher Tobi überzeugte. thumb|right|Kabuto im Kampf gegen die Uchiha-Brüder Während des Krieges kontrolliert Kabuto mehrere Shinobi gleichzeitig und unterstützt so die Zetsu-Armee von Tobi. Obwohl einige Shinobi der Allianz nach ihm suchen, kann er nicht gefunden werden - außer von Itachi und Sasuke Uchiha, welche einen Kampf gegen ihn beginnen. Itachi schafft es nach einiger Zeit, Kabuto im Izanami festzusetzen und so den einzigen Schwachpunkt des Edo Tensei zu finden. Innerhalb dieses Jutsus befiehlt Itachi Kabuto, Edo Tensei aufzulösen und so ist Kabuto nicht mehr Teil des Krieges. Er kann sich aus dem Jutsu befreien, indem er sein Schicksal annimmt und nicht mehr versucht jemand zu sein, der er nicht ist. Er heilt Sasuke von seinen schlimmsten Wunden und wird später, wie der Rest der Welt, vom Mugen Tsukuyomi erfasst. Kabuto ist Itachi dankbar dafür, dass er ihm geholfen hat, sein wahres Selbst zu akzeptieren. Naruto Gaiden Kabuto hat seine Heimat mittlerweile in Konohagakure gefunden und scheint das Vertrauen des Hokage zu genießen, denn ihm wurde die Heimleitung des Konoha-Waisenhauses übertragen. Zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Urushi nimmt er die vielen Shin-Klone im Heim auf, sorgt sich jedoch um die Problematik, ihnen allen Namen zu geben. Doch er lässt sich nichts anmerken, begrüßt sie aufs herzlichste in ihrem neuen Zuhause und ermuntert sie, nicht schüchtern zu sein. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten thumb|right|Kabutos Skalpell aus Chakra Kabuto ist durch seine Techniken ein gefährlicher Shinobi, vorallem im Nahkampf ist er nicht zu unterschätzen. Durch sein Chakraskalpell ist es ihm möglich, innere Verletzungen, z.B. durch das durchschneiden von Arterien, beim Gegner hervorzurufen. Für den Fernkampf benutzt er vorallem Leichen, die er in einer Schriftrolle aufbewahrt und lässt diese dann für sich kämpfen, indem er sie mit Hilfe seines Chakras steuert, welches in ihre Herzen transferiert wird, wodurch sie dann für eine Weile seinen Befehlen gehorchen. Des Weiteren kann Kabuto die Gegner auch durch ein Gen-Jutsu in einen schlafähnlichen Zustand versetzen und ist außerdem in der Lage, nicht nur andere, sondern auch sich selbst sehr schnell zu heilen. Später benutzt er sogar das Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, welches bis dahin nur Orochimaru und der Erfinder Tobirama Senju beherrschten. Außerdem hat Kabuto am Ryuuchidou unter Hakuja Sennin, dem "Weisen der Weißen Schlangen", trainiert und beherrscht den Sennin Moodo. Zudem hat er sich die Regenerationsfähigkeiten des Uzumaki-Clans von Karin, die Fähigkeit des Hoozuki-Clans, sich in eine Flüssigkeit zu verwandeln von Suigetsu Hoozuki, sowie die Fähigkeit Juugos Clans, das Sen-Chakra in sich aufzunehmen, angeeignet beziehungsweise ähnliche Techniken auf deren Grundlagen kreiert. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Kabuto' *'ANBU-Ne' Veränderung von Kabuto KabutoKind.png|Kabuto als Kind NSFolge122.png|Kabuto mit Orochimarus Genen Kabuto256.png|Kabuto im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg KabutoSenninMoodo.png|Kabuto im Sennin-Moodo Trivia *Er gilt als berechnend und kaltblütig und er hat einen Drang zur Unabhängigkeit. *Sein Lieblingsessen ist gegrillte Makrele/Brasse. **Er mag hingegen kein rohes Fleisch. *Seine Lieblingskünste sind Shousen Jutsu, Shikon no Jutsu, Inyu Shometsu und andere medizinische Jutsus. *Er möchte einmal gegen Orochimaru und Naruto kämpfen. *Sein Lieblingsspruch ist "Alles ist einem ständigen Wandel unterzogen". *Sein Hobby ist das Warten seiner Skalpelle. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) *Naruto: Die Schriften des Rin *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha *Naruto: Die Schriften des Jin Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kabutos Kämpfe